Generally, programmable logic devices are configurable logic circuits that may be programmed to perform a variety of functions. The decrease in device dimension on such circuits promotes the incorporation of stacked elements that may enhance electronic device features and increases logic density and complexity. However, the increase of complexity in programmable logic devices may result in assembly defect that may arise during fabrication. Such defects may lower manufacturing yield.